22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
IZero
Abomination? Experiment? Lost sheep? The opinions on the reploid known as iZero are varied. In Doppler's process of searching for Sigma's DNA among samples of the Maverick Virus, fragments of DNA were located - but not Sigma's. These became the basis for Irregular Zero - or i-Zero. Designed to gather combat and DNA data, iZero was programmed to act on impulse, making her patterns of behavior unpredictable and confrontational. A melee combatant, she prefers getting up close and personal with her targets, and learns combat techniques after a short period of observation or battle. This, combined with her remarkable durability and self-repairing properties make her a recurring problem for any who are unlucky enough to become her targets. Recent History When released into the world by Vile, iZero had the intellectual capacity of an adult, but the social maturity and understanding of a small child -- she implicitly believed everything she was told - by anyone - leading her to a few mental paradoxes that had to be corrected by Doppler. In the course of her adventuring she became the "prisoner" of Ford Bennet - and found herself emotionally attached to him in such a way that only Doppler had higher priority in obedience. Eventually fragments of Sigma's DNA - that which Doppler was searching for - began to surface in iZero in a collective and sentient way. Returning to Dopplertown, this essence has been extracted - and iZero has once more snuck out and into the world - only to discover that Ford Bennet was apparently "dead". After locating the amnesiac Ford (working under the name Rod Beneft), iZero's rage subsided. Stealing a Rougamer-class warship from the Dopplertown hangar, iZero decided to free herself from her relatives and set out to become a pirate, influenced heavily by Ford. Later on, iZero would find Fortissimo as a stowaway aboard her ship. It took her all of two seconds to invite him to stay and join her "crew". The idea of being a captain appealled to her. When Ford was finally taken prisoner by the Maverick Hunters, iZero surrendered herself willingly in exchange for his freedom - and despite his protests. While in Hunter custody iZero was opened up for examination, where it was discovered she was carrying a dormant Limited Core inside of her. Hydro Formans, in quarantine after a battle with a Maverick, decided to hold a conversation with her - and get too close. The Limited left iZero and fused to Hydro despite iZero's repeated warnings against it. After Hydro had been detained to try to figure out how best to treat him (and reprimand him), iZero was turned over to the Lagrano Island Research Center to attempt to discover how her unique Auto Regeneration ability worked. Multiple excrutiating tests proved that iZero could regenerate fully from less than one percent of her body mass. During her stay in Lagrano, iZero met the New Generation reploids, particularly Lumine; she took an immediate dislike for the child reploid, sensing that something was wrong with him. Her distaste was never fully disclosed, as Supra Force Metal testing in the body of Epsilon caused Lagrano to detonate, killing the researchers, and freeing all the prisoners and research reploids strong enough to survive the blast. Older and more mentally collected, iZero has determined simply to fight for the losing side -- no matter what side that happens to be. No one gets to win -- but no one gets to lose, either. Logs *The Dance - iZero hunts down Bass. The two size each other up as Bass promises to break iZero. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:X Series Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks